A loss to a young reality
by chica espanola121
Summary: Loki's Daughter, Lauren, has her power drained due to using it a little too much. Immediatly, the Young Avengers' reality has been taken away. What happenes when they find out the real reason to why Lauren's power has drained, Why is this event affecting Carmen so much, and what is Loki hiding that will change this messed up reality even more? M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is a different version of the Young Avengers  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

**Brendan – Bruce's Son  
Nathan – Natasha's Son  
Harry – Phil Coulson's Son  
Carmen – Clint's Daughter  
Stella – Steve's Daughter  
Tommy – Tony's Daughter  
Laruen – Loki's Daughter  
Athena – Thor's Daughter**

Lauren was wondering around Stark mansion looking for something to do. She was so bored that she was about to transport the mansion to somewhere where there was at least some entertainment. Lauren sighed and decided to go raid the fridge. 'Great' she thought realising that the fridge was empty. Lauren waved her hand and suddenly, the fridge was over flowing with food. Immediately, Lauren dove in. Luckily it was 6am and no one would be up to see her…wild side

"Hey Lauren…you really scare the crap outta me when you eat like that." Lauren turned with a chicken leg half chewed up in her hand. It was Tommy and Stella. Both were looking at her in their designer clothing and looking at her with wide eyes.

"Hey guys…where you two going?" Lauren asked having half of her chicken still in her mouth.

"We are just going to the mall" Lauren rolled her eyes. 'Not again' Lauren thought rolling her eyes.

"At this time? Hold on…Tommy you only wear that slutty top when you are going to bribe or make a deal with someone. Has this got to do with Nathan's birthday coming up?" Lauren looked at Tommy then to Stella. Both of them nodded.

"Have fun you two" Lauren said in a really scary tone, turning back to her food. Tommy and Stella walked out and went into Tommy's Ferrari and drove off to the mall. 'Stuff chewing' Lauren thought waving her hand yet again. This time the food disappeared and at the same time, Laruen's stomach was huge.

"Lauren!" someone exclaimed. With a fright, Lauren turned around to see her dad looking at her surprised and disgusted. "Laruen, you need to stop using magic for easy things. Your using up too much magic, soon, if you use it again and it uses too much energy…something bad will happen." Lauren just stared at her father in confusion. When she finally got what he was saying she was about to protest until Athena came running down the stairs screaming

"UNCLE LOKI!" she crashed into her uncle and gave him the biggest bear hug. Loki tensed a little.

"So. What are you doing here? I thought you were in Asgard." Loki looked at his two girls and smiled.

"I came here to say that something bad will happen if Lauren used her magic and wastes all her energy." With this Athena beamed

"I will watch her!" with this Loki nodded and walked to the couch. Just when he was about to ask something, Carmen stormed in with Nathan following her.

"Will you guys shut the fuck up?" Carmen, sensing that Nathan was behind her, turned sharply to face Nathan "And will you STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Nathan pouted.

"Aw come on Carmen, I keep on saying sorry…what else do I have to do?" With this Carmen growled and picked up a really thick looking book and chucked it at Nathan. He dodged it only to realise that the book landed on Harry where it hurt most.

"Holy shit! Nathan why did you do that?" Carmen laughed and strode over to Athena and Lauren.

"Rough night?" Lauren asked

"What do you think? Nathan and some chick were making too much noise." Loki looked at the three girls in a surprised look

"Oh, I didn't know that Loki was here…" Carmen said, shuffling awkwardly

"You have to remember that it is Nathan's birthday coming up." Loki said, chiming into the conversation

"You also have to remember that he is your god brother as well." Athena piped in

"I have remembered. That's why I AM ABOUT TO CHOP HIS BALLS OFF!" Nathan and Harry sneaked up behind Carmen and shocked her with a Taser, just to tick her off.

"Bloody hell, get back here you bastards!" Carmen yelled running after them with a face that reads 'kill'. Lauren and Athena looked at Loki who was staring at them as if to say 'This is a mad house'. The girls cracked up laughing. It was such a typical day for the young Avengers. Tommy and Stella are going somewhere together, Brendan probably still asleep, Harry and Nathan ticking off Carmen then regretting it when she does one of her classic pranks.

"Alrighty then. So… what is the limit to Lauren's use of power?" Athena asked with a little bit of concern. Loki stood and put his hands on Lauren's head.

"Well… It seems that you my dear, have been using magic for everything…so, I would say that she is not allowed to use her magic for 3 months."

"Three months?!" Lauren shouted, jumping up from where she was sitting, "How can I not use magic for three months?" With this, Loki smiled

"I guess you just have to…manage." With that Loki teleported to an unknown destination. Athena turned to Laruen

"Hey, cheer up! Let's go down to the beach…what do you say?"

"hmmpf. Fine." Laruen was just about to teleport when…

"Oh no you don't, you're taking the lift." Laruen sighed and walked over to the lift to grab her swimmers. Suddenly, there was a huge boom, and grey smoke appeared. Nathan, Harry and Brendan, all came out coughing. With a sigh, Lauren took a breath in and hoped she will make it to her room in time.

..ooOOOOOoo..

At the beach, Laruen and Athena were coming back from playing in the waves. Both puffed out, they collapsed onto the beach towel that was waiting for them in the open sun.

"That..was…fun" Athena said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah. Too bad everyone couldn't make it." Suddenly a group of loud teenage boys suddenly ran across the beach with nothing on.

"Oh great. Now we can't go into the pool anymore." Athena said obviously in a pissed mood.

"wanna make them disappear?" Laruen asked hopeful

"No."

"Damn." One of the boys came up to the two demi-gods and inspected Lauren with curiosity in his eyes.

"Hey, you look like Loki…has anyone told you that?" Lauren and Athena stared at him casually. 'This is the millionth time someone has asked that.' Laruen thought.

"Um, yeah...that's because he's my dad." Lauren said... a little worried about what his reaction would be. The boy turned to his mates and called them

"Oi! Ty, Jake, guys, get over here! This Chic is Loki's daughter!"

"Holy shit what did I do" Lauren whispered to Athena whose reply was a shrug and a worried glance. The 5 boys came and gawked at the two.

"Are you Thor's daughter?" one of them asked. Clearly interested.

"Um….yeah." Athena whispered. Suddenly a whole interrogation process came

"Hey can you turn all frost giant like?"

"Do you have that hammer thing like your dad?"

"Is it scary to know that a lot of chics have a huge crush on bot of your dads?"

"Who's your mum?" the questions keep going on. Suddenly, Lauren could not take it anymore. She suddenly stood up and waked her hand, making all the boys glow green for a second, and then they were gone.

"LAUREN! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Athena screamed in Laruen's face. Becoming terrified about what Loki said about how something will be bad.

"_It is not MY fault you fucking bitch" _

"What did you just say?" Lauren looked at her confused.

"You just said that I was a fucking bitch!" Athena said with tears in her eyes. All of a sudden, at the back of her head, she could see herself as if she was Lauren.

'_Hold on, this might be the bad thing that Loki was talking about.' _Athena thought.

"_Yeah…I can see what you can see and I can hear your thoughts!"_ Thought Lauren. Then her face became guilty.

"_Umm…Athena, sorry about what I thought. I was just…angry." _

"That's ok…hey something is weird…I can't hear the beach anymore." Laruen's eyes widened.

"…"

'_Holy shit I can't talk! Athena help me! And I think your deaf… I really shouldn't have done that.'_

'_You think? Hey…where did the boys go?' _Athena asked

'_I think Texas or New Jersey.' _

'_I think we need to work with each other. You do the hearing, I do the talking. I have a feeling that the Young Avengers will have something wrong with them as well.' _

With that, Lauren and Athena grabbed their stuff and sprinted to the Young Avenger beach house.

..ooOOOOOoo..

When Lauren and Athena got to the house, they found a whole lot of arrows spread across the walls.

'_At least some things haven't changed.' Athena thought_

"CARMEN, HARRY, BRENDAN, NATHAN! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES DOWN HEAR." The boys came immediately with terrified looks on their faces.

"what the hell happened to you guys?"

"Carmen went mad…we…kinda trashed her room….she had a fit…now….we have no idea where she is..." Harry said looking from side to side like a meerkat.

"CARMEN!" Athena shouted, making the whole house shake. 20 seconds later, Carmen came stumbling in with a towel wrapped around her with an angry expression.

"what." Carmen snapped.

"uh…were you in the shower this whole time" Nathan asked hiding behind Brendan as well as Harry

"What the hell do you think? Towel, wet hair…coming into the room after everyone else… you take a guess" Nathan looked at his feet.

"May I say Carmen that you look good with a towel on you?" Brendan commented. Hoping to get on her good side.

"just cut the crap. I still remembered what you did and I will get you back…but I really can't be fucked so I will to it tomorrow morning."

"We have a situation. Lauren's power is gone temporarily and Loki said something bad will happen. Lauren and I share our thoughts and sight. Lauren here can't talk and I can't hear. Anything wrong with you guys?" The four of them looked at each other with a scared expression. Harry opened his mouth to say something until he was interrupted by a girlish scream

"LLLLAAAAUUUUUURRRREEEEENNNNN N" the voice no one knew. It sounded like a guy.

"Please don't tell me it is one of your drunk friends" Nathan asked Carmen who simply shook her head.

"Sorry who are you?" Carmen said in a sickly sweet tone.

"It's TOMMY and STELLA" everyone's mouth dropped.

"Holy shit, Lauren is so sorry."

"Yeah? Why doesn't she say it herself?" The boy with blond hair asked.

"Because Lauren wasted her powers, she can't talk, I can't hear and we share each other's thoughts and sight." Athena said a little too fast. The boy with brown hair had tanned skin and dark brown hair with brown eyes. He looked a little like Tony, so it was Tommy. The other boy on the other hand had blond hair and blue eyes. This guy would make girls drool. So it had to be Stella.

"We had to buy an outfit for a guy so any of you guys want them when we go to ourselves?"

"DIBS!" Harry shouted. Freaking out Carmen.

"Wait…why are we normal…and you guys are…you know…"

"Lauren has a feeling that something worse will happen to you guys in the morning because more powerful magic takes longer."

"Something more awful that what happened to those two? Ok that is bad." Carmen said. Smirking when she saw the evil glares that the two now guys were giving her.

"what will be the bad thing that will happen to Carmen…she is bad enough already" Nathan said, then receiving a punch in the shoulder from Carmen.

"It might not be bad for us…but bad for her" with that Carmen sprinted to her room, locking the door behind her.

"We just have to wait till the morning" Brendan said. Still coming out of his shock from when Tommy and Stella entered as guys.

..ooOOOOOoo..

Nathan and Brendan were the first to wake up. Nathan knocked on Brendan's door and thanked god for Brendan not having a roommate.

"What" Brendan asked sounding really tired. The problem was that Brendan and Nathan were facing each other. They suddenly realise that this is what the 'bad' thing that was going to happen.

"You're me when I was 17!" Nathan shouted coming face to face with himself.

"You're me….when I am gonna be like in 5 years!" Brendan shouted back he himself was 21 but to see himself when he was going to be like when he was 26 was too scary for him.

"Hey have you seen Harry, I didn't see him when I was getting up this morning."

"Nah. Just some guy that STOLE MY BODY" Brendan shouted. Being scared out of his mind

"Do you think we should see Carmen…see what is going wrong with her?" With this Brendan smiled.

"Hell yeah" with that the two boys walked over to the next room to which Carmen was in. Nathan knocked on the door four times.

"Coming!" chirped Carmen. Nathan and Brendan exchanged worried glances. Carmen opened the door and beamed seeing it was Brendan and Nathan.

"Good morning boys! Would you like to come in?" Carmen asked. When she suddenly said

"Fuck this why am I being so fucking polite? HOLY SHIT Nathan, your 17!" Nathan chuckled

"Actually Carmen, it is me Brendan."

"Really? I couldn't tell because you two are so handsome…Fucking hell, Handsome?"

"Thanks Carmen." The two said. All of a sudden the two boys saw a glimpse of a vine growing rapidly across her arm. Carmen saw and slammed the door in front of the boy's faces.

"Did you see that?" Brendan (who was actually Nathan) nodded. With that, the two knocked down the door to see Carmen on her bed with her arms wrapped around her legs looking blank. The two realised that the whole room was slowly becoming more and greener. Vines were growing everywhere and a light of sun was shining down on Carmen who was holding a dart and looking at it sadly.

"oh my god. Carmen you….vines….what the hell?" Nathan screamed. Carmen got up and the floor around her turned to grass when she stepped on the floor and disappeared when she took a step off it. The Vines were following her on the walls and the light disappeared waiting for her to stand still so it can shine on her. Nathan and Brendan went to find everyone so that they can see this.

"You know something…when I am around Carmen, I want to follow her around everywhere and not loose sight of her…is that strange?" the young Nathan said looking at Brendan

"Umm…no. when I was 17 Carmen and I were the best of friends and we did everything together. So… I think that it is better for the moody 17 year old me to actually hang around Carmen and share a room." Brendan said looking at himself, his old self.

"Hell no!" Brendan shouted

"Why? Carmen is not at all bad when you get to know her!"

"I don't want to know her…for all I know, she will kill me in my sleep!" with that Brendan pinned Nathan on the wall

"Carmen is a really good person on the inside. When she feels like you are her friend, she will be a really good friend." Nathan stared at Brendan then he now knew why Carmen was so friendly towards Lauren and Nathan.

"Ok, fine. But why?"

"Because I had…issues that Carmen took care of when I was your age."

"HEY!"

Once the two boys got all the young avengers (except Harry and Carmen) they lead them to the kitchen to see Carmen making brunch with the vines climbing the kitchen walls

"Ok. You were right, this is BAD" Stella said

"So…switched bodies huh?" Tommy asked

"yeah and he is a 16 year old version of me and I am a 17 year old version of him" Nathan said

"Hey guys! Want breakfast?" everyone dug in. about 10 minutes into the meal; a green swirl went over Carmen.

"What the hell was that?" Athena asked

"Oh sweet fucking Jesus! I have no idea what in the hell is wrong with me but there is this person inside me that is making me be nice, NICE!"

"And, she is back" Brendan said.

"Look, Brendan let me get this straight; you are Nathan when he was 17."

"yup" Carmen looks at Nathan who blushes.

"Will he…"

"Yup. He needs to share your room."

"Urgh fine. I will get the room ready but after that, anyone up for some shooting?" No one replied, enjoying the brunch too much. Brendan nods to say that he will be coming.

..ooOOOOOoo..

Carmen, Brendan and Nathan were all in the massive an) was beating up a training dummy and Carmen was getting ready to shoot one of her arrows at a target. Once she was ready, Carmen aimed and shot the arrow. It missed the target entirely; it whizzed about 2 meters away from the target and stopped dead in the air, followed by a scream. Carmen knew it was Harry, she had heard the same scream too many times.

'Whaaaatttt thhhheeeee FUCK!' Harry yelled

"what happened?" asked Nathan. Both him and Brendan saw the whole thing and the two were walking to the invisible harry.

"Carmen, I thought you were good at aiming!" Brendan shouted, who then collided into the invisible Harry.

"Harry, you do realise that you are invisible." Nathan asked

"what do you think? For the whole entire morning, I was watching Tommy, Stella and Athena sleep. I swear to god that nothing can wake them up." Carmen rolled her eyes.

"I really don't want you to walk around the whole entire place without being seen." Brendan said

"I think that my archery has gone..." Carmen whispered. Looking at the arrow that she had just picked up.

"Nah, just something that surprised you. Shoot again and we'll see." Nathan said, giving her the bow that she was using beforehand. With a sigh, Carmen took the bow and lined the arrow up. She waited for a couple of seconds before releasing the arrow and again, the arrow missed the target by a lot and shattered through the glass. Tommy and Stella were walking around close to the window and all of a sudden an arrow just missed Tommy's foot.

"I have just thought of a new weapon to work on" Tommy said with a small grin, holding up the arrow and running back to the work shop

Back to the training room Brendan, Nathan and Harry were looking out the window while Carmen sat in front of the target thinking of how she can do missions now. The vines were spreading around everywhere until the training room walls were covered in vines.

"Carmen…I could teach you hand to hand combat….so that you can get better." Brendan offered.

"No thanks" Carmen said getting up "Harry, come here." She stood for a second, thinking whether or not Harry left. Then she suddenly jumped and squealed

"Harry!" Carmen said looking around the room.

"What happened?" Nathan asked

"Harry tapped me on the ass and that was NOT COOL" Carmen put her hand out

"Harry, hold my hand" within a few seconds Harry put his hand on hers

"What are you gonna do?" Harry asked

"I am gonna make you visible…sort of." Carmen replied, dragging the invisible Harry out of the room and to her own room

"so…Halo?" Brendan asked

"Hell yeah"

..ooOOOOOoo..

In Carmen's room Harry sat on her bed watching her grab a whole lot of bandages.

"You're not gonna wrap me in those are you?" Harry asked

"No. what is gonna happen to you is that your guts are gonna spill out and then we can see you."

"ha ha very funny Carmen. Why do you hate me so much?"

"I dunno…you hated me first? Look, forget about that just go into your room and grab some cloths. Then maybe, we can bandage or paint your arms. I will meet you in the kitchen" with that Harry nodded and went to do what Carmen had just asked while thinking back to see who started the rivalry.

..ooOOOOOoo..

Tommy gathered up all the girls to her work shop to show them her latest invention. Athena and Lauren were a little too eager to see what the new invention Tommy had just created was. Stella was keeping an eye on Carmen, who had a history of breaking Tommy's new weapons. When Tommy placed the little gadget onto the table, Athena had to stop Lauren from practically jumping on top of the invention and start using it and get someone hurt.

"Ok girls, today an arrow had almost hit me in the foot and an idea popped into my head. This little beauty is for everyone who is in a little bit of a struggle in a combat." The gadget looked like a normal bracelet that was in the shape of a snake that was coiled. It had extremely sharp head and the eyes gleamed red the snake itself was green in colour and there was a brown patch on the back of the bracelet.

"So you just put it on your wrist like a normal bracelet then when you are becoming…weak, you press the patch. Now watch what happens" With that Tommy straitened her hand out towards the wall and pressed the patch. In a swift movement, the snake began to move down her hand and when it reached her hand, it flew across the room and imbedded itself into the wall, scaring the crap out of Stella who was only a meter away.

'that is sooo cool! LEMME HAVE IT' Lauren thought, leaping for the other snake bracelet only to be stopped by Tommy and Athena. With a huff, Lauren walked over to one of Tony's old suits. Lauren had always been fascinated by Tommy's father's suits. Lauren reached out to touch the place where the arc glowed. As she put her hands on the cold metal, the suit exploded, sending lots of pieces of the old suit all around the room. All of a sudden, Stella had a grip on Lauren's wrist, examining it closely. She pulled Lauren to an empty basket and made her touch it. Sure enough, the basket was no more than a heap of material.

"I think that whatever Lauren touches that is not alive, will be destroyed." Stella announced.

"huh, that could come in handy in battle…well…if we can go into battle." Athena said, looking at Carmen. Word had quickly got around that Carmen had lost her archery skills. This was very worrying for everyone because now, Carmen was vulnerable and she knew it.

"Are you saying that I cannot go into battle just because I can't shoot?" Carmen challenged

"uh YEA you only rely on bows and arrows archer girl" Tommy said

"Oh really little miss sideboard. I think that you are more vulnerable than everyone here because all you have is a piece of armour that has weapons in it."

"Bitch please, the only thing that you have right now is vines that climb the walls and follow you around."

"It is really funny because I cannot take you seriously because you are a guy right now." Carmen giggled which only got Stella and Tommy mad.

"Umm Carmen, looks like you pulled a nerve there so…stop" Athena said a little scared. Carmen's face suddenly got into killing mode. The vines on the walls stopped crawling away from her but they started to crawl over her, wrapping themselves on her arms, legs and stomach. One vine in particular crawled to her throat and tightened making her choke.

"Um, guys we should help" Athena said

"Hell no...She is faking like usual" Stella snapped

"Lauren and I don't think so" They all watched Carmen being stangeled. Seeing her rising into the air with a whole bunch of vines that were tightening their grasp made everyone think again. With that the girls ran and started ripping the vines off of Carmen. Once they finally succeded, Carmen collapsed on the floor panting.

"Ok…I think we should ask Loki to help."


	2. Author's note

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys, I have no reviews for my story and I am feeling really lonely so could you please post reviews, Otherwise…No update.**

**Sorry to be such a killjoy but I don't think you guys really like it that much. So please tell me. **

**Thanks! ~(_:(1)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys… Sorry but I am juggling a couple of stories at the moment (which I will post later). Also, I cannot get my friends (Frenchie121 and Loki-prime) to stop bugging me to update. I guess that I deserve that. **

Carmen had been panting for a couple of minutes and everyone was getting worried.

"Carmen, can you get up?" Tommy asked now a little worried about what Carmen will do to her after.

"What do you think? I have never needed help." Carmen snapped as she tried to get up. Harry, Nathan and Brendan all charged into the room.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Brendan shouted.

"What the hell happened to Carmen?" Nathan asked

"Why the hell are you saying what the hell happened?" Harry asked

"Carmen almost died because of the vines that crawl around her" Stella said. Everyone turned to Carmen who was still struggling to get up. Nathan and Brendan both helped Carmen to get up.

"I told you guys NOT TO HELP ME!" Carmen shouted. Her voice sounded soar. Nathan and Brendan both ignored her and walked to the lift with everyone else and went to the living room.

"Hey, should I ask my uncle to try and get rid of the vines?" Athena asked

"He should try and fix us all. I don't want to be a guy my whole life!" Tommy shouted.

"Lauren what is Loki's number?" Stella asked. With that Athena answered and Stella typed it on her IPhone.

"Hey Loki… Its Stella, could you come over here…it has got to do with someone almost dying." Stella said a little too fast. Then she tossed her phone on the couch.

"The guy hanged up on me" Stella said, "No-one hangs up on me" A faint glow of green came and there was Loki looking bored as usual

"What is the problem?" Loki asked

"LOKI" Athena shouted and ran for a hug. Loki did a double take and teleported out of the way to have Athena crash into the wall.

"Do you really have to do that all the time?" Loki asked. The reply was only a puppy dog face.

"Can you undo this…messed up reality?" Tommy asked

"I can't take away the bad things that have happened…I could possibly try….just…who is it?" Everyone pointed to Carmen who was sitting on the couch looking like she has a hangover. Loki strode over to her and put his hands on her head. A faint glow came and the vines soon disappeared. Carmen and Loki became pale and they seemed to be in some sort of confusion. Once Loki let go of Carmen's head Carmen was looking at him really confused

"Um…am I normal now?"

"No...I have made that vine thing disappear and now something else had come. I have drained too much energy. I think I need to stay with you kids for a while.

"Ok…you can take Brendan's room" Nathan said

"Where will he sleep? We all have roommates" Tommy said really pissed and confused.

"Brendan will sleep in Carmen's room before he explodes and clings onto Carmen like a puppy." Nathan said with a huge smirk on his face once he saw Carmen's reaction

"You can't talk because you were like that when you were 17. Plus I went through this once and I am not going through this again." Carmen said

"I will give you a new bike that I promised." Nathan said. Carmen gave him a look to say 'I don't believe you' but shrugged and walked off

"Brendan your coming or what?" Carmen said. With that Brendan followed a little too eagerly

..ooOOOOOoo..

Loki looked around the Brendan's room. It was way too messy. Loki waves his hand across the room and the area became clean. He paced around the room thinking how he could survive with a bunch of 20 year old mortals who are experiencing some…troubles. Loki's thoughts were interrupted by Brendan, who came to grab some stuff. Loki watched as Brendan looked around, having trouble finding where his things were. 'Why do mortals hate it when their room is clean… why can't he find anything?' Loki thought, smirking at the lost Brendan. After 10 minutes, the young hulk left the room.

"you know…my room has never been clean for about 4 years." Brendan called over his shoulder. Loki looked bewildered. How could he live in such a mess for so long?

"Hey…Loki?" It was Stella. "I don't really think that Lauren had to do with this…do you know something?" Loki stared at the gild with a blank expression.

"You're very smart to notice such a thing…But I will not tell you until the time is right." Loki murmured, turning his back on Stella. With this, Stella huffed and stormed out of the room, you could tell that she hates being rejected.

..ooOOOOOoo..

The Young Avengers were eating dinner, feeling a little awkward that Loki is staying with them.

"So…when will you're…powers return" Harry said.

"about two weeks" Loki replied, "although I have to keep an eye on all your actions. Especially to those who have a…greater problem." Loki said eyeing Harry.

"Urgh, tomorrow morning I will go back to being sweet…I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Carmen shouted, making Lauren jump.

"I think that we should so something tomorrow" Stella said a little too enthusiastically.

"Like what" Said Brendan who was really pissed at Nathan stealing his pizza

"Predators and prey" Harry and Brendan said at the same time

"I think that you two are acting like teens"

"Well, I am one" Brendan said

"Plus it is a really fun game" Harry whispered, freaking out everyone

"Ok so we meet in the forest near hear at 12 in the morning" Tommy said. There was an awkward silence that spread across the room. It stayed like this for a couple of minutes.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Carmen shouted, throwing a piece of pizza at Lauren.

"Bring it on" Athena said, obviously saying it for Lauren. Everyone started chucking food everywhere, Lauren and Carmen were having a bitch fight in the middle of the room and Loki was just sitting there looking bored. Lauren suddenly grabbed Carmen and chucked her at the wall. Everyone was expecting a crash but to everyone's amazement, Carmen went straight through it. A few seconds later, Carmen appeared with a really surprised look on her face.

"Brendan's room is…clean!" Carmen said, still looking bewildered.

"you're surprised about THAT!? You just went through a fucking wall for fuck's sake! All you care about is how Brendan's fucking room is fucking clean? Holy mother fucker I don't know you anymore!" Nathan screamed. Everyone, including Carmen started cracking up.

"What the hell is so funny" He asked, becoming really confused

"Your face…it's…totally…funny!" Athena said in between laughs. Nathan started mumbling to himself when Carmen came up to him and put an arm on his shoulder

"It's ok. It is kinda sweet of you worrying about me but I am only 2 months younger than you." Carmen said. Nathan put his hands on her waist.

"I know…but still, you are like a sister to me."

"I will die if I was your sister." Carmen said jokingly. Nathan put her in a head lock in a flash

"ha ha very funny." Nathan said sarcastically.

"It is." Brendan said smiling from ear to ear. Nathan let go and started tackling him. Carmen, not wanting to miss out, joined in. Loki and the rest of the young avengers sat back and watched the show. Loki just stared at the scene and thought. He thought of how to bring up who Lauren's real mother was and who was the person who drained her energy.

..ooOOOOOoo..

An hour later, Carmen, Nathan and Brendan were panting on the floor. Everyone had left about half an hour ago except Loki, who was still there, sitting on the couch thinking. Carmen sat next to him.

"Hey…Loki? You think that you will survive for a couple of weeks with us?" Carmen said in a playful mood. Loki smirked and turned to Carmen. He always liked it how Carmen was in a playful mood all the time, even when she was on missions.

"I think I will survive… it depends if you will blow up her house like last year." Loki said, smiling. Carmen laughed and got up, walking to her room yawning. Brendan and Nathan followed, struggling to walk straight. Loki laughed at the sight. 'I hope…she does an appearance when we are in the forest.' Loki thought. He had kept this secret for 19 years; he was not going to allow that secret to be uncovered.

**Author's note: Hey, sorry for the short chapter. Please review my chapter! If you are wondering who Loki is talking about…you guys will have to wait until the next chapter. MWAHAHAHA. **

**By the way, if you have any ideas or questions, please tell me. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, sorry about taking so long to update it is because of too many bloody assignment. So here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

Loki woke up in the most highly uncalled-for for a god. Loki jolted upright to head-butt Stella while she was pouring water on his face. Loki growled and glared at the young blonde. She shrugged

"We are leaving in 10. So get up your lazy ass and get ready." Stella commanded. Loki gave her a death stare. No one talks a god like that. He was thinking of teaching the girl a lesson but stopped himself. He couldn't be bothered.

..ooOOOOOoo..

Athena and Lauren were patrolling around the mansion to wake up anyone who was still asleep. To be honest, they liked the chore very much. Athena smiled, remembering the way she had woken up Harry and Nathan. Both had to go shower due to the green slime that oozed in their bed. Now it was Carmen and Brendan's turn. Lauren and Athena were sharing the many ideas to wake the two up and before they knew it, they were right outside Carmen's bedroom door. Lauren was about to open it when the two heard shouting coming from inside.

"What the hell, BRENDAN! Do you really think you can get away from that?! It is PAST 12 so I would run." Carmen shouted

"Aw come on Carmen. I liked what I saw" Brendan complained.

"YOU BLOODY PERVERT GET OUT YOU SONOFA BICH" Before Lauren knew what was happening, the door collided into her, making Lauren fall over and have a really heavy Brendan on her. She did have to admit, she thought it _was _Nathan, until she realised that it was Brendan.

"Run." He said getting up and running to the nearest room. Carmen soon came into view, she only had a towel on and it seemed she put it on in a hurry. Athena and Lauren looked at each other, realising what Brendan had done and what he had seen. Lauren had to supress a laugh and Carmen caught her.

"oh, ha ha, do you really think that this is funny?" Carmen asked in a sarcastic tone. Lauren's smile faded and Carmen went back into her room.

"Note to self: Don't laugh in front of Carmen when she is pissed." Lauren muttered.

"I heard that" Carmen yelled through the door. Lauren chuckled and headed to the kitchen where the rest of the team were. They all waited until Carmen, Nathan and Harry all came down with smiles on their faces that were framed with wet hair.

"Looks like we interrupted something" Tommy said with a smirk that spread across her face. The three stoped walking, their smiles faded into glares in unison.

"That's creepy" Athena whispered. Everyone burst out into laughter before Loki complained about wasting time.

On the way to the forest, Stella and Tommy were telling the rules to Athena, Lauren and Loki. All three looked a little confused but managed to understand the game. All that people had to do was choose to become a predator or a prey. The next part was easy: Predators hunt for the Prey and when they do find them, they have to fight to get it. If they succeed, the predator kidnaps the prey and hides them anywhere. All that the prey have to do is seek for hidden prey and run for your bloody life. Once everyone got to the forest, they all chose which side they were on. Lauren, Athena, Harry and Brendan were being predators, the prey were Loki, Carmen, Tommy, Stella and Nathan. Once they knew who was who, they all split up and waited for the starting signal (which was a red flare made by Tommy). A couple of minutes had gone by and there was the flare. Everyone went mad. Lauren and Athena spotted Nathan first and were chasing him through the trees. He was eyeing the path straight ahead and something was moving at the same speed as him. He looked to his left to find that Carmen was running and jumping off the thick tree branches, being chased by one certain Harry. Nathan looked back and spotted Stella and Tommy being chased by Brendan (who was now the hulk) Nathan always wondered how Brendan could get so caught up in the game and get pissed when he was sure he was losing. Athena and Lauren were gaining up on him, with their eyes looking like they wanted to rip him to shreds. Nathan was getting a little panicked over this. 'Where is Loki?!' Nathan thought to himself. Then, as if on cue, Loki was running beside him looking as calm as ever. They all continued running and Nathan and Harry were running out of steam. Harry looked down to see if there was an easier target. His eyes scanned from Stella and Tommy so Loki. He saw Nathan slow down and Harry smiled. He jumped down and started running right behind Nathan. His hand was about to reach his shirt when there was a sudden shake in the ground. Everyone either stopped or fell. Brendan looked around while changing back into hulk and went to tommy, who had a spare pair of pants waiting for him.

"what the hell was that? We never get earthquakes." Harry yelled, who was surprised to find that Loki had suddenly put his hand on Harry's mouth.

"Uh, before you guys think about what that fucking shake was about, I need help to get down." Carmen said. Everyone looked up and were amazed to find a certain Carmen hanging on a branch that was 10 meters up from the ground. She looked terrified, her left hand was the only thing stopping her from falling down. Her right hand was twisted in an uncharacteristic way, two twisted branches were tightened around it crushing it. Before anyone could do anything there was another shock that travelled through the ground.

"A whisper voice will not harm

don't scream or shout just be calm

it will only call the ones who wake

the light on your souls will die to make

the night grow longer the days shorter

your curiosity may be

the death we'll see

the red eyes shall call

and you'll be the ones who fall"

Everyone looked to Lauren, the voice that echoed through the dark forest was her. The team knew all too well that she lost her voice.

"Lauren, that couldn't be you…someone stole your voice, what is she talking about, you said your voice could summon something, what was it?" Stella asked in a panicked tone. Athena's eyes widened. Looking straight at her cousin.

"The trees" The ground shook violently, causing Carmen to scream having the branches gnaw some of the flesh from her hand. At that moment, roots from the surrounding trees came to the surface, growing thorns that drew blood. The trees swung to hit the kids, missing them or slightly scraping them.

"How the hell to we stop this?" Tommy asked, suiting up and blasting the trees.

"ENCHANTRESS!" Loki yelled at the top of his lungs. The trees and the Young Avengers froze, watching a blond woman appear suddenly in front of Loki.

"Stop. You are injuring her friends." Loki said. Enchantress scanned the group of 20 year olds. Her eyes stopped at Lauren.

"Don't you want to say hello to your mother?" Enchantress asked, holding Lauren's chin so that she could look at her dead in the eye. Lauren glared.

"Ah, you can't talk. I am terribly sorry for draining most of your power. I knew it would have an effect on your puny friends, but I never thought that it will affect you." Enchantress spoke in a sickly sweet tone. Loki didn't like this one bit.

"Get lost. Go and never return or I will send you to Asgard where you will be put in prison permanently." Loki said, spitting on Enchantress on the emphases on the P. With a growl she retreated, materialising to who knows where.

"I am sorry not to tell you this earlier, I wanted to protect you." Loki said, his green eyes full of sadness. Lauren started to sway and before she knew it, she fainted. Tommy, Stella and Athena all gathered around Lauren, trying to wake her up. The three boys watched on. They went like this for a while until a drop fell down onto Nathan's shoes. The three boys looked down, the liquid was thick and red. It was blood. Immediately, the three looked up to find Carmen deathly white, her eyes and lips were purple. Her whole arm was covered in blood and on her left side was red, staining her white shirt.

"Carmen!"

** Author's note: Cliffy! Do you like? Yes? No? Maybe? Please REVIEW! **

**I have something to announce and that is school camp. I won't update until hopefully Sunday. **

**REVIEWS=FASTER TYPING=FASTER UPDATES**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N – sorry guys I know you hate these but I am just answering a question. Yes I did write that crappy poem, so please don't judge. So just to recap, The Young Avenger's reality is messed up and now they decided to play predators and prey the next day which led to bumping into Enchantress. Lauren now discovers that Enchantress is her mother and is really mad. Lastly but definitely not least, Carmen may or may not be alive due to the little battle they had with Enchantress. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers but I share the characters of the Young Avengers with Frenchie121, Loki-Prime and I, also a selected few have been allowed to use the characters.**

"Carmen!" The girls and Loki looked up and saw Carmen who looked dead.

"Get her down NOW!" Brendan shouted at Loki. He merely shook his head

"Don't you remember that I can't use my powers anymore?" He said, not bothering to look at the poor boy that was on the verge of tears. Harry, who saw this, started to nimbly climb up the tree followed by Nathan. The two started to get Carmen unstuck and then climbed back down. It was more difficult climbing down though due to the dead and fragile Carmen who was hauled over Nathan's shoulders.

"Ok, I wanna go home now." Tommy said with wide eyes. Everyone else nodded and headed home.

..ooOOOOOoo..

Once the pack came home, Lauren was placed onto the couch leaving her snoring softly and dreaming of something no one knew. Across the room, Carmen was laid onto the kitchen bench (which was the only good spot where they can examine her wounds) still unconscious and having her cuts cleaned. Once that was done The Young Avengers left her there except Nathan and Loki was calling the Avengers.

"Damn this evil technology which is possessed to not work!" Loki yelled shaking the phone in his hand. With a giggle, Athena got up and dialled the number and gave the phone back to Loki.

"I was meaning to do that." He mumbled, holding the phone to his ear to have a…_pleasant _conversation with whoever picks up the phone.

"Talk to me." The voice of Tony Stark came through the phone.

"It's Loki and I want you to come over here with a medical kit as fast as possible." Loki said in a calm tone.

"What did you do. Scare poor Harry half to death and making him go in a panic rage?"

"Very funny Stark I did intend to do that this afternoon but it is Carmen who needs attention."

"…Lemme put you onto Natasha…she is good at those things." Those things? Loki thought. Then he remembered what he said and did a mental slap. He should have said that in different text. Damn Tony and his sick mind.

"Hey Loki, so…in regards to Carmen"

"i-"

"Don't need to explain it I already know what is going on with Tony babbling about it a little too loud which made Thor and Clint feel VERRY uncomfortable."

"Natasha…Carmen is on the verge of dying she needs MEDICAL attention as quickly as possible. I can't do magic because I used up too much energy so please COME OVER NOW!" Loki screamed. After a few moments of panting he removed the phone away from his ear just in time.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? MAKING TONY THINK OF IT AS SOMETHING ELSE! GOD DAMN IT, OH SWEET JESUS, HOLY FUCK! WE ARE ON OUR WAY" With that Natasha hanged up. With a sigh Loki glided over to the couch next to Harry and Brendan. Opposite, the girls were watching Lauren and trying to wake her up.

"She did it on purpose." Harry piped up making every eye (except Carmen and Lauren's) fall on him. Nathan's facial expression turned to anger.

"What do you mean that she did it on purpose" He growled

"I mean that she could have easily jumped out of the tree, but no! Carmen had to almost die and then get all the attention onto her!" Harry said really annoyed.

"If I may ask, why are you and Carmen always bickering and fighting each other?" Loki asked with a puzzled look.

"I…She…"

"It's a long story" Nathan said. Harry gave him a thankful look which Nathan gave a nod in return.

"Honestly I don't get guys! They make up so easily and quickly!" Stella mumbled. Once everyone laughed hearing Stella's remark, Tony, Thor, Natasha, Bruce, Clint and Steve came barging through the door. Natasha screamed staring at the young girl lying on the kitchen bench. Bruce, Steve and Tony all walked over to Carmen and started examining her. Clint watched on from a stool a couple of meters away. Natasha and Thor walked over to Loki who had started to explain what happened in the forest.

"We all looked up to find Carmen looking dead and hanging from a branch. It was enough for an average mortal to be sick." Loki finished. The Avengers stayed silent. Natasha and Thor had their mouths dropped and Clint looked like he wanted to kill someone or explode the building…either one it wasn't good. The rest of the team who were working on Carmen had wide eyes but not because of the story. No, Bruce had cut Carmen's shirt to reveal three deep cuts across her stomach.

"I have to sit down" Steve mumbled, staggering to the couch.

"Well someone need to man up." Tony said, smirking in Steve's direction. Steve just glared.

Minutes passed and Carmen was all bandaged up and everyone was sitting on the couch in an awkward silence.

"So…How've you kids been?" Tony asked trying to kill the awkward silence.

"Awful" Harry said.

"Yea…nice to see…most of you" Clint piped up.

"True the only thing you can see is your floating cloths and shoes." Natasha added

"Oh so you guys want me like this?" Harry said, clearly having a smirk on his face as he started to peel his shirt off.

"HARRY COULSON THAT'S DISGUSTING" Tommy screamed.

"What? I know you wanted to see something and it's disgusting to find that my whole entire body is invisible." He joked. Earning a pillow in the head from Stella.

"How can you guys joke around and not worry?" The young super soldier asked

"Easy. We just did"

"Urgh we need to find Harmony" Bruce groaned.

"Well I'm more of a solo singer actually." Harry said then clearing his throat. "la la la la-"

"No, the person. She is an agent in S.H.I.E.L.D who is an expert in medicine."

"Oh come on I know everyone in the medic department and there is no one called Harmony" Tony remarked

"She's the new girl. You know blond hair, green eyes. Always wears pink or black?" Bruce said. Looking to see if Tony got what he meant.

"The one you call 'pixy girl"

"Well why didn't you say so?"

"Hey Lauren." Athena said out of the blue. Everyone turned to see Lauren slowly getting up. Once she locked eyes with Loki her whole expression turned from confused to anger.

"YOU BLOODY ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT MY MOTHER" Athena screamed but suddenly covered her mouth.

"Uh since when did I let you control what I do?" Athena asked smirking. If she knew Lauren, something sarcastic always distracts her. Athena and Lauren just stared at each other, smiling and laughing.

"Well WE are rejected" Tommy said.

"I'm Hungry" Brendan groaned

"Will you guys shut it" Nathan said, still looking over at Carmen's direction.

"Awwww Someone is in love" Harry joked. Clint Laughed for the first time that day

"What?" Nathan said clearly pissed

"Well…the thing is…" Clint started, rubbing his hand at the back of his head

"You two are siblings" Natasha finished

"I KNEW IT!" Tony said jumping up and down

"I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING BETWEEN YOU TWO! BUT NOOOO EVERYONE DIDN'T BELIEVE ME BUT I WAS RIGHT!" Tony yelled shaking poor Steve aggressively. The rest just stared at Clint and Natasha. Bruce had hanged up on the poor Harmony that he was talking to

"How? We are like…a year apart"

"so? It can happen"

"we have different last names"

"Yeah…we didn't want you two to get hurt." Natasha said in almost a whining tone

"Typical overprotective parents" Nathan mumbled.

"so. Enchantress is on the loose and is targeting our children. I say that we should stay here and protect them.

"We don't need bloody protecting we can take care of ourselves. Right Carmen?" Athena said, obviously for Lauren. The team had realised that Lauren didn't know what happened to Carmen so Brendan, did a motion to turn around. Her fists were shaking by her sides, making her knuckles white.

"She always gets injured every fucking time there is a battle. Now THIS is what I was warning her about." Athena screamed.

"you think that you guys don't need protecting. You have no powers, you're physically changed and on top of that Carmen is dying. So look me in the eye and tell me that you don't need protecting."

**Sorry for the really late chapter. I had heaps of Exams and I just didn't have time. So please review and I PROMISE that I will update faster. C=**


End file.
